Much Too Young
by Karen Hikari
Summary: To be honest, there was nothing that foreshadowed that such a thing could or would happen. That is to say, Harry could deal with a fall, with a small cut or even a tantrum of his godson in front of the whole family, but he did not expect what actually happened that day, he had no way of knowing or to be prepared for it. "Daddy, daddy!" the child screamed, beaming. They all froze.


**Hello! Well, first of all, I want to start by saying that this is a very overdue work because, no matter how long it's been since I read these books or even since I started writing I had never dedicated any of my stories to this awesome series.**

 **This story, more than anything happened because I've always had a s oft spot for Teddy Lupin, of course, but the other day I was on Pinterest and so a beautiful headcanon and has it ever happened to you that you get so much into a character that you just can't shake him off your head? Well, that's what happened to me, so I started to look for more headcanons, for fanart and, lastly, for fanfiction.**

 **After reading a lot of fanfiction I noticed one thing: of course it's the fanfom's headcanon that at one point or another Teddy calls Harry "dad" or any of its derivates. Which is alright, and not to say that my heart doesn't shatter too at the thought too, but after a couple of stories with this plot I decided that perhaps it could use a little twist in it and, of course, it needed Andromeda's appearence.**

 **This is my take on this headcanon and I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 ** _Much Too Young_**

* * *

To be honest, there was nothing that foreshadowed that such a thing could or would happen. And sure, strange things happened while at the Weasley's house, but this was… different. That is to say, Harry could deal with a fall, with a small cut or even a tantrum of his godson in front of the whole family, but he… he did not expect what actually happened that day, he had no way of knowing or to be prepared for it.

They had arrived to the Burrow for Christmas dinner early, as they usually did because… well, Molly could always use some help in the kitchen, even if she denied it, and, besides, it was always nice to be around the busting family.

It didn't take much for the house to start filling with people, both redheads and not. To be fair, Harry had been forced long time in the past to learn that when the guests started to arrive and he lost Teddy in the crown he had nothing to worry about. Sure, he was only two years and a half old, but this was his family, and while it was still dangerous to trust a baby to someone like George Weasley, he had been promptly reminded that, good or bad, he had several younger brothers after all and knew how to handle children.

Besides, it wasn't as if there weren't any other kids around to keep the metamorphmagus busy, especially now that Victoire Weasley, the daughter of Bill and Fleur was finally old enough ―a year and a half― to be allowed to be running around and provoke a disaster.

True to tell, now that Harry was finally comfortable with letting Teddy off his sight for a while, Andromeda still wasn't, but that night the boy was free to do as he pleased because his grandmother wasn't with them, and the reason for it was pretty simple and not the cause of Harry's later distress.

Apparently, at the beginning of December Andromeda had received a letter from Narcissa inviting her over for Christmas for the first time in years while the Weasleys had done the same thing, to which the witch had come with a plan so she could attend both meetings, thankful as ever to have Harry by her side and about to take care of Teddy on his own for a couple of days.

When Harry asked why she didn't seem eager to take Teddy with her to her sister's house, Andromeda could only grimace and then try to smile sadly as she denied with her head. 'Maybe someday' she'd said. 'Maybe, but not right now. Besides, the Weasleys won't forgive me if I don't let Teddy spend the holidays with them'.

And that was how it was stipulated that on December 24 Harry would pass to pick up Teddy from Andromeda's place and take him to the Burrow, where they'd spend the night and where she'd meet them on the morning of the 25th for the reheated leftovers.

It was a simple plan, silly even―right then and there they were all family and no matter if Andromeda kept saying that she wouldn't trust a dead gnome to the Weasley boys for the love of Merlin, the soft smile on her lips gave her away.

Often too, nevertheless, she had also left Teddy at the Weasleys' for the weekend, and she had spent almost as much time at the Burrow as Harry had after sorting the slight awkwardness Andromeda got whenever she spent time with the redhead family due to a conversation with Molly in which the Weasley matriarch had stated that 'They could use the joy a baby brought while Andromeda could use the company'.

Said arrangement had worked just fine until then. Molly's dining room was still busy as ever and the child loved the family just as much as they loved him. Until then, it had all worked wonderfully. _That_ was why Harry was expecting _everything_ from their visit but something to go wrong.

It happened in the midafternoon, just when people were starting to arrive that Hell broke loose and, this time, it was with something so innocent that was nearly painful.

He was setting the table with Hermione ―the only thing Molly ever let him help with― while holding a very interesting conversation with Ginny and her mother over the loud hustle and bustle of the several people that kept entering, leaving and laughing all around them.

When Harry heard the hurried steps at his back he didn't worry, and all he actually _did_ was smile softly as he turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of his godson running straight to him with his arms outstretched towards him... _That_ was when he said it and Harry really wished a crack under him would open and swallow him.

"Daddy, daddy!" the child screamed, beaming. "Victoire just said that―" but Harry had stopped listening right after his first word and all he could do was stare motionlessly at the young, smiling, _innocent_ boy in front of him, breathing heavily, all words disappeared from his brain, unable to link an idea with the other.

They all froze, he halted, he felt Hermione gasp behind him, almost dropping the fork she held, the Weasleys that had been within earshot stiffened. He _knew_ Molly and Ginny had tensed and stopped moving in the kitchen. Merlin, he could even _hear_ the hands of the clock as they stopped on their tracks just to hold their breath like he did.

"Hawey!" Teddy insisted, and for a second, _for a second_ , the wizard dared hope he'd heard wrongly the toddler's previous words. Both things did rhyme after all, didn't they? But it all went to waste when the boy repeated himself. "Daddy, I―"

Clearing his throat and deciding someone _needed_ to do something for the sake of everyone, Heroine left her forks she was holding hazardously on the table and stepped forward, kneeling in front of Teddy.

"Harry is just a little distracted because he's _starving_ , honey, don't mind him" she offered, smiling brightly at the boy, mindful that she covered Harry from Teddy's view. "But why don't we go outside and you show me what Vicky and you were doing? Grandma Molly is almost done with dinner" she continued, and with no further ado the young witch took Teddy's hand and headed towards the door, sending one last worried glance to Harry over her shoulder, same that he became oblivious too.

It wasn't until Ginny came out of the kitchen and took his hand that Harry finally remembered to blink and let go of the breath he'd been holding.

Alright, maybe he'd panicked, perhaps he shouldn't have reacted the way he had, though who was to blame him? No one ―but Hermione and her duty complex that had already served him on a whole lot more of occasions― had taken it any better, for what those ashamed and pitiful glances thrown his way told the young wizard.

Fortunately, though, after a good cup of Molly's tea and ten minutes of him alone with his thoughts Harry managed to pull his things together. No, he decided, that was not the time, not the moment and not the place to throw up a fuss.

He'd… decide what to do later, later…

Not more than thirty minutes after the misfortunate event, when dinner was finally at the table and the animated chattering echoed through the dining room, Ginny took it upon herself to feed Teddy, the boy happily placed on her lap, which wasn't an uncommon sight for the family, although this time Harry kept shifting uncomfortably, gripping the fork in his right hand too tightly.

Unfortunately, though, Teddy didn't seem to have gotten the clue earlier and kept repeating that infamous word over the table, much to Harry's dismay, who promptly decided to ignore the boy until he called him by his name, which happened eventually. The Weasleys, on their side, either hadn't heard the toddler or preferred to fake they hadn't, for what Harry was immensely thankful.

It was a good thing that the Weasleys were used to weird situations, Harry dwelled on later, and it was also good that there were so many of them to make unimportant the fact that he had been a little silent that evening simply because they made enough noise for other ten people.

A couple of hours later, when Teddy was finally falling asleep in George's arms, Harry decided it was time to put him to bed.

"C'mere, champ" he offered, taking the sleepy boy and heading upstairs towards the room ―formerly Ron's, though now that he shared an apartment with Hermione in the muggle London he didn't use it anymore― that they would share that night with the redhead and that had kind of but not quite become theirs, given how often they visited and Molly didn't even bother putting away the crib anymore. Besides, more grandchildren would be coming soon enough.

To Harry's luck, Teddy was too tired to argue with him when he changed the boy into his pajamas. He'd thought about talking to his godson about _that issue_ then, but seeing the boy's drowsy expression he simply couldn't bring himself to do it.

 _Not now_ , he decided numbly once Teddy was sound asleep, completely oblivious to his godfather's inner turmoil. _Not now_.

And yet, when, then? When it as too late and Teddy was even more confused than at that moment? When―?

Abruptly, his train of thought was interrupted when Ginny, who had entered the room without him noticing took his hand gently in hers and rested her head on his left shoulder, not uttering a word, but letting him swiftly come back to reality, all along making him aware that he wasn't alone.

It was a long while before Harry dared speak again, his voice so low that Ginny could have missed it, had the laughter in the lower floor been a little louder.

"Did you hear what he called me?" he mumbled tiredly, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"Don't think too much about it" the girl replied back in a whisper, finally remembering they should place a silencing charm to prevent the noise of outside from entering the room so it didn't sent Teddy awake and throwing a fuss. Carefully, she pulled her wand from the pocket of her jeans and fixed that setback previous to her next words. "Listen, he… he probably doesn't know what he's saying. Most likely he's just imitating something he's heard before…" she trailed off.

"Still" Harry replied, his voice shaky even at that volume. "I― He… I can't. I can't let him do it. You understand it, don't you?" he inquired, and for a second Ginny almost thought she had recognized a pleading tone in her boyfriend's voice.

"Harry, listen to me" she said, planting herself in front of the boy, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Of course I understand what you mean, but… I don't know, Harry, he's… he's too young. I don't think he even knows what he's saying. Maybe telling him to don't do it will only make matters worse…"

"But I can't let him do it nonetheless" came as his quite reply, whn Harry allowed his eyes to fall to the ground again, evading the girl's green orbs. "Remus and Tonks wouldn't want me to…"

 _Of course_ Ginny thought sadly. Of course, she knew. More importantly, she _understood_. And it hurt and it had all of them walking on eggshells, especially Harry for obvious reasons―though it couldn't be that way for much longer.

She knew it wasn't easy, Merlin, the struggle was nearly _palpable_. The ever-haunting memory of what Remus and Tonks _would_ have done but _couldn't_ because, to put it simply, they _weren't_ there simply hit too close home. She _knew_ , and that was what made it harder on the first place.

"Okay" the girl said, taking Harry by the chin and smiling warmly at him. "I really have no idea of what to say, so why don't you ask Andromeda tomorrow when you see her and stop worrying about it for now?" she proposed, standing on her tip-toes to brush a tiny speck to her boyfriend's lips, enlightening his tired features.

"Easier said than done" Harry replied, although he didn't jerk away when Ginny took his hand and nudged him towards the door.

"Let's go now. They'll start asking where we are and I don't want to give my brothers firewood to be bothering" Ginny said, turning the lights of the room off. Nodding, Harry decided that his girlfriend was right and maybe he needed to push away the guilt pang that had been clutching his chest ever since the afternoon.

He'd see the next day, once he had slept things through. Perhaps… perhaps his next step would seem easier in the morning.

–*–*–

The only thing that in fact seemed clearer the next day was the sunlight that entered through the window and woke him up, much to Harry's dislike.

On any other normal morning, Harry would have limited himself to pull over the covers and turn around to continue sleeping. Unfortunately for him, though, Teddy actually was a morning person. Of course, it didn't help much either that they were at the Weasleys because no one could ever grow bored while in there and Teddy was certainly a chosen favorite by the family to pamper. On the other hand, the baby was also excited to see Andromeda again, and he didn't mind making that known.

Ever since he had started to take care of Teddy in the weekends Harry had been very thankful that the boy wasn't really fond of wailing or crying his lungs out and instead preferred other ways to call his attention. This morning came as an exception when a beaming Teddy Lupin gripped the bars of his cradle and started to shake them from one side to the other, producing a horrible half-metallic, half-wooden noise that impeded Harry from hiding under his pillow and continue sleeping.

Wistful thinking would not take him anywhere, however, the wizard decided as he finally brought himself to his feet with a yawn and walked over to the boy, not being able to keep a smile off his lips for too long once his godson saw him and outstretched his arms for Harry to pick him up.

"At least one of us got a good night of sleep" he mumbled, ruffling the boy's hair fondly, finally dwelling on how Ron's bed besides his was empty and he probably was the only one in the household who had been still sleeping in, theory that was confirmed when he made it downstairs and found everyone else either setting up the table or already sitting at it.

A round of "Good morning!" accompanied by different "About time, you moron!", "Finally, sleepy head!", "You ready or do you need a couple more of hours" and a final "Let him be!" from Molly welcomed him. Harry simply smiled. With all that hustle it was hard to ever stay concerned for something other than answering the puns shot ones way.

That was how he at least allowed himself to stop torturing himself and ruminating over the previous day's misfortunate event.

It wasn't until some hours later, when he found himself alone with Teddy due to the Weasley matriarch yelling at each of her children "Go and put your things in order! You're not eight anymore!" for when their guest ―Andromeda― arrived that Harry brought his former concerns to mind.

He might or might not have thought over and over Ginny's words and he had decided that yes, he had to talk about this issue with Andromeda, but it was preferable that he did so before his godson uttered the word in front of the witch, thus he had decided to first attempt talking about it with Teddy himself.

"Buddy, do you remember what you called me yesterday?" he asked, kneeling down to meet the toddler's eyes.

"Daddy!" the boy replied solicitously, nodding with a smile.

"Exactly" Harry grimaced, and for a second, for a second, he felt guilty of the words that had already started to form in the tip of his tongue, guilty of doing this, of taking away that trusting smile of his godson's features. But he _needed_ to do it, before it was too late he, reminded himself. "Don't… Don't do that, Teddy, I…"

"Ay not?" the boy replied softly, letting his gaze fall to the ground as he pouted.

"Because… Look, Teddy, I-I'm not…" but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, not when he saw the boy's distressed expression. "C'mon, buddy, don't give me that look…" he mumbled, taking the boy's chin to meet his eyes. He sighed. _Fine_ , he thought. He couldn't do this. "Never mind, Ted, forget it" he said, gesturing to pick the boy up, but with a bad timing, as just then they heard Molly's greeting to Andromeda and his godson ran to meet the witch, leaving Harry alone once more.

 _Goddamn it_ , the young wizard thought to himself. He had screwed up. Though, to be fair, what else was new?

–*–*–

It was a blessing, Harry decided later, how fast children forgot and forgave. Although Teddy had been a little moody and resentful around him when he neared to greet Andromeda ―the toddler being safely secured in the witch's hip― by supper he was as cheerful as ever, which only made his godfather feel worse.

He wouldn't think about it until they were at Andromeda's house, later that afternoon, the green-eyed wizard resoluted. Torturing himself right then was as pointless as it was stupid.

They could talk about it later, when the time for it came. As for then, he'd just enjoy his family.

–*–*–

It was until around eleven o'clock that they actually left the Burrow and flood back to Andromeda's place, with Teddy already fast asleep in the witch's arms since around eight.

True to tell, there was no reason as to why Harry had followed Andromeda to her house, instead of just saying his farewell as at the Weasleys', but it had been a long time since either of them cared about that. They were practically family and that was all they needed to know. Besides, they could always excuse themselves saying that Harry had been raised by muggles and couldn't refuse Andromeda's invitation to have a cup of tea with her.

When they finally made it to the living room, still laughing at something George had said, Harry took Teddy from Andromeda's arms and went upstairs to tuck him in, taking his time before returning while the witch handled herself in the kitchen.

It wasn't until they were sitting at the table, Andromeda at the head with Harry immediately to her left that the young wizard forced himself to remember the real reason as to why he had accepted Mrs. Tonks invitation.

"I… Dromeda, I… I had a problem with Teddy yesterday" he started, fidgeting with the cup of tea in his hands.

"Did he misbehave?" the woman replied as soon he stopped talking, brow furrowing. "Molly didn't say anything but if he did―"

"No, no, nothing like that" Harry hurried to clarify, letting a fast smile cross his features. "It's just that he… he called me father, "daddy", to be more accurate".

For a second, no answer came, and that only made Harry become more nervous. Alright, perhaps, _perhaps_ this wasn't the right thing to blurt out such a thing, maybe he had actually made a wrong move, he should have waited for something else, maybe… but his train of thought was stopped as Andromeda answered at last, the ghost of a smile casting a shade over her features.

"I see" she said, almost in a whisper, something in her voice commanding Harry to raise his eyes from the ground and meet hers despite her low tone. "And that makes you feel uncomfort―"

"No! Well, it… it isn't that I'm _against_ it just for it but the thing is… Remus, isn't― I… I mean… I'm not his father" Harry stuttered, dropping his gaze once more and shifting his weight insecurely on his chair.

"And no one is asking that from you, dear" the witch replied gently, taking Harry's hands in hers. "Listen, I… when they told me who the godfather was going to be I didn't… I didn't think it was wise in the least. I mean, of course I knew that you were responsible and honest and committed, but this… you were too young, barely an adult yourself and to ask you to take care of a baby…" she paused, allowing herself a tiny smile that seemed more like a grimace. "Fortunately, though, you proved me wrong. So what is it, really?"

"I… I can't, Andromeda" the boy muttered, at last deciding to drop his gaze and then raise it once more with a look of desperation in his eyes, unsure of what to do. "I… Andromeda, I… I'm not his father".

"So you think you're betraying Remus' trust each time he calls you that, don't you?" the woman offered softly, running a hand through Harr's messy hair.

"Of course I am, Andromeda!" the boy in front of her finally exploding, standing up and raising his hands in defeat; the witch, on her side, instead of becoming angry or mimicking Harry's desperation only gave a sad smile.

"Harry, honey, listen to me" the witch replied gently, taking Harry's hand and tugging at it until she made him sit again. "Children don't get to choose their parents and that's either good or bad, it's just the way it is. However, some don't even get the chance to meet them, you know that very well, and I… I can't ask anything from you, not more after all you have already done, but I… He's too young to understand, Harry, but let me tell you. Remus… you aren't being unfaithful him, he―"

"How could I not―"

"Hear me before you speak" she cut him, a note of such authority in her voice that Harry had no other option than to obey her. "Teddy knows you're not his father, he _knows_ that, trust me. And yet… he's too young, much too young to actually understand what happened. I'm inclined to think he doesn't even know what the word means and is just repeating something he heard. Still, the fact that he chose you to call that, that he trusts you enough to it means something. It has to mean something. Let him… Let him have it… Please" she whispered, a begging tone so unlike of her hanging in the air after her words that for a moment the young wizard felt terribly guilty for having brought the whole thing up.

"I know that, Andromeda, it's just that Remus―"

"He would have been proud" she assured softly. "See, if he asked you to be Teddy's godfather it was because he knew the risks of the upcoming battle and he knew you would live, make it through and he trusted you to take care of his son, to be there for him and to be all the things he probably wouldn't be able to be… Harry, if Teddy said that it means you've done well, that you've managed through all of this… It only means Remus knew exactly what he was doing when he trusted you with his son, and far from committing treason, you've never let him down".

There was something pleading in the woman's voice, a shakiness so passionate in her tone that Harry forced himself to endure the truth and dared raise his green orbs. A trembling smile lit her features and her touch on his hand was gentle, even when she'd creased her brow and her bitten lower lip let see how worried she was, how much the topic hurt her too, haunted her even, how the silent gleam of tears she was too proud to shed shone in her eyes. Honestly, Harry couldn't blame her as he, too, was holding back transparent drops of water, trying to convince himself that he was doing so only because he didn't want his glasses to become foggy.

And yet, no matter how loss was tangible in the very air they breath right then, Andromeda's expression was honest, hopeful. Grateful. She wasn't mad, she wasn't bothered by the sudden obligation to bring back memories that were too painful to remember at the time. She was being sincere, as sincere as she could allow herself to be without bursting into tears―she was taking the helm of a sinking ship in the middle of a storm with only a wavering hope that she'd be able to keep things together for the sake of others and herself.

It was that very same courage, that strength that the woman in front of him radiated what finally had Harry smiling back at her, hesitantly first, but then he decided that to hell to everything, this was his _family_.

"You know that's… that's what Ginny said, about him being too young to set him straight" he muttered in a low voice after a while.

"She did, huh?" Andromeda replied, enlarging her smile. "I know it's asking too much from you, but if you could please just… let him have this".

And there was a begging hid in the witch's voice, and Harry almost felt like apologizing all over again. Really, it wasn't that he was bothered by the request, it was plainly that he'd panicked, and who wouldn't have, honestly? But, in all sincerity, he had to accept that both Andromeda and Ginny were right, perhaps he had overreacted a bit.

Though, to be honest, now that the guilt issue had been taken care of, he couldn't say that he was very proud of how he had reacted ―not that he was to blame, either, he had been caught up by surprise―, but under this new light it was easy to say that, certainly, Andromeda was right and it wasn't hard to _let Teddy have_ something that he was actually willing to give in the first place.

After all, the witch's words had been nothing but truthful―after Remus' death he'd vowed to be there for Teddy, for anything he needed, he had pledged that his godson would never know the numbness isolation brought, and even when there would always be an empty, irreparable space, Harry had promised that he'd give his all to fill it as best as he could, to be everything that Remus would have been for his son and that Serious would have been for him, had they been given the chance.

Maybe it was true―this was a prove that he was doing well, that he had managed to pull out the best of the situation, that he'd done his job just fine. He'd fulfilled his promise.

"Talking about Ginny, dear" Andromeda said suddenly, cutting his semi-consciousness and pulling him back to reality, not for the first time during that soiree. "You know, well… you're going to marry her, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" the boy replied, jumping to his feet at his surprise. "What?"

"Calm down, dear!" the witch managed, laughing out loud cheerily. "I didn't mean just now! I meant someday, at some point, when you two are older!"

Nodding at the woman's words, even when the look of faked distrust still crossed his features, Harry took his seat again.

"Well… yes, of course. If she actually accepts then I… I guess so" he stuttered, not really knowing where Andromeda wanted to get with that.

On her side, the witch could only smile knowingly, _If she accepts_ , she repeated in her mind. As if Ginny wasn't head-over-heels when it came to Harry as much as the green-eyed wizard was over her.

"I just… I wanted to tell you, if the day ever comes when Teddy starts calling her something of the kind, I… I won't mind" she promised, the smile on her lips so sincere it was almost heartbreaking. "And neither would my daughter have, I promise you. She would have been thankful. She is, I'm sure".

"Andromeda―" Harry started to say, only to be cut by her stern yet kind voice.

"I meant it, Harry, every single word" she offered, as finally one single tear slid down her right cheek.

Incapable of saying something, anything that seemed to be fitting, all Harry could do was stand up and place both of his hands on top of the woman's shoulders, giving them a tiny squeeze. Smiling, Andromeda took her right hand to Harry's wrist and returned the gesture.

This woman, Harry dwelled on, had lost it all but his grandson, yet there she was, picking up the broken pieces, trying to put a shattered world together and pulling strength out of nowhere just because she knew that was the right thing to do.

She had lost everything, yet managed to recover as much as she could of a family by her own forte and selfless sacrifice.

"Thank you" was all Harry could say, knowing that he'd still managed to say it all. "Thank you".

Andromeda, on her side, only denied with her head, enlarging her smile.

"No, honey, thank you".

They remained like that for a long time, not wanting to break that peaceful atmosphere, both of them lost in their own thoughts until the witch decided to snap out of it only to not break the habit.

"Now, now, dear, it's getting late" she said, standing up herself to meet the boy's eyes. "And as much as I love to have you here, I'm sure you want to get to your own house".

She was still smiling, Harry noticed, and not a sad cloud dimmed her expression. What had to be said had been said already and now it was time to move on. That was just how things were with Andromeda Tonks.

"Guess you're right, Dromeda" he replied, finally realizing it was around two in the morning and forcing himself to swallow down a yawn that had decided to bother him now that he wasn't too busy worrying.

"Good night, sweetheart" the woman offered, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"See you soon" he said back.

"You're always welcomed" she nodded, waving her hand, a fond smile adorning her lips.

She was right, Harry decided as he flood back to Grimmauld place, that was the there and now. They had what they had and, after all, they were family and that was all that they needed to know.

* * *

 **Well... how did this go? I want to start by apologizing in the case that anyone was out of character. I swear to you I tried my best, but it's been forever since I read these books so... curse my bad memory.**

 **Anyways, I hope that, IC or OOC you liked this little something! ANd if you did, please don't hesitate to comment!**

 **Read you soon!**


End file.
